MU The Sophomore Years
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: Part 3 of the Years Series! Chow starts his sophomore year of college, but, as always, there's a problem. He has a new job running Monstropolis. With Johnny and Blake backing him up, will he be able to fulfill the missions of the Tribunal and balance school? Or will he have to make a choice between the two? Main Pairing Chow/Sulley Side Pairing Johnny/Randall
1. Prologue

**Thou ask, and thou shall receive!**

**The next story in my Years Series is here!**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Prologue**

**It All Started With A Dream...**

**3rd Person POV**

"So why did you call us here? The school year starts tomorrow and you dropped out to move back home." Chow groaned as he sat in the middle of the dream quad with Johnny and Blake.

He decided to hold off on telling me what he wanted to during the dinner party at the beginning of the summer since Blake was absent and now he's called my entire staff in our dreams to talk to us out of nowhere.

"There's something you need to see that involves your job. One of my more repressed memories."

"Aww... Did someone play with your no-no zone when you were little?" Johnny joked as he was punched in the arm by Chow and Blake respectively.

"Dude. This is serious." Chow scolded him as he turned back to Joshua. "Continue."

"Let me just show you. It's easier that way."

Suddenly, a rift opened up and a scene played out before us.

_**Flashback, 13 years ago**_

_There was a huge courtroom filed with 13 angels and Joshua who was standing in front of them._

_"Joshua. We of the tribunal have charged you with the task of establishing a Reaper's Game in Monstropolis, a world parallel to Earth. It's the least you could do after the prank you pulled at the last Composer meeting."_

_"So what do I have to do?" He rolled his eyes as the tribunal kept talking._

_"Creating a game takes a long time depending on the staff and requires a Composer, Conductor, and Producer with a great deal of love for their world." A female angel explained as she slid him 3 files. "Find these monsters and prep them for the job. They're mission will be given to them when the time is right. Understood?"_

_"Blake Boggs, Head Producer. Johnny Worthington, Head Conductor. Chow Buffet, Head Composer." He read aloud. "So they'll be in charge of all games in their world?"_

_"Yes. Use any means necessary as long as they're properly prepared. Until the true Composer is ready, you shall be the substitute. Replacements for the others are irrelevant."_

_"Any means I see fit?"_

_"As long as they're prepared."_

_"You're sure?"_

_"Umm... Yes?"_

_"Great. Bye!" Josh chirped as he disappeared from the room._

**Present, Chow's POV**

"So this was planned years in advance?" I groaned as Joshua smirked at me.

"Your world was so boring to watch the first year or so. I had to have some fun. Taking your mom was just a bonus. She really is good company and motivated you to train."

"So when is the right time?" Blake inquired with a serious face.

"They should be calling you soon to check your progress and assign your missions now that you've all accepted your positions."

"Great. And all before my first day as a Sophomore. Sounds fantastic." Chow groaned sarcastically as something in Johnny's head clicked.

"Wait! You're related to Randy?!" He shrieked as Blake laughed.

"He's my cousin. How you're just realizing this is beyond me. How else would he have just stayed with me after you dropped him off in an unknown location."

"He is a really sensitive monster. I doubt he would've stayed put if he didn't know Blake." Chow added with a smirk.

"You knew?"

"I had a hunch, but I found out when I saw his accident in a news article on his coffee table that shouldn't exist anymore."

"And now that you know," Blake began as he walked over to Johnny, "If you hurt my cousin, no matter how close we are, I will cause you agonizing pain with the power my imagination now grants me. I told Randy the same thing, so you've both been warned."

"I'd never hurt him. These are facts."

"Great! We all love each other! Now can we wake up?! I'm not gonna be late because the human with a god complex kept me up at a dream business meeting!"

"Fine. I've got a game to plan anyways." He shrugged as the area went dark.


	2. The Countdown Begins!

**No Author's note... Just an apology for being late. **

**I just got back to my regular update spot so expect a new chapter every Monday.**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Countdown Begins**

**Chow's POV**

The natural light from the blinds hit my eyes with deadly accuracy and broke my power nap.

It was the last day of summer and I was lying in bed next to my boyfriend, James P. Sullivan, trying not to ruin the moment.

Sadly, it was too late. Oh well...

"**_Ugh..._ **Waking up early is not the shit." I groaned as I buried my face into Sulley's chest.

"Um... First off, it's almost noon. Second, I'm already late for work and Mike can only cover me for so long. So, if you don't mind..." My furry lover smirked as he nudged me onto my side of the bed and stood up.

"Ugh... It's early to me. Besides, why did you and Mike decide to work the mail room at Monsters Inc. in the first place? You know Johnny was joking when he recommended it last semester."

"Yeah, but scare school isn't the only way to the scare floor. Everybody has to start somewhere. And the harder I work, the faster I get promoted. Maybe to Scarer if I work hard enough."

He had a point. At least my mate knew the value of hard work.

Even with my new powers, I still chose to go through college when I could've just added myself to the alumni and create my degree in scaring.

**Damn**... I just remember the bet I made with Hardscrabble. Whatever. I'll just erase that memory from everyone's mind.

"True. Well tonight, on your way home, could you pick up Randy and Johnny from their house? It's Henry's birthday and the last day before the new semester starts. We need to get a buzz going."

"They're bringing the drinks?" Sulley asked me as I tossed him the keys to 'our' Ferrari.

"Yup. See you then, my scary blue mailman?"

He grinned in response. "Like you could keep me away, you gruesome green hottie." He flirted back as he exited the room.

* * *

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Henry! Happy Birthday to you!"

"And he never got his soda!" I added as my best friend blew out the candles on the 2ft tall ice cream cake.

My house was packed with our friends and loved ones. Eric and his boyfriend, our frat brothers, all of ROR, Henry's boyfriend Danny and his frat Theta Dingo Omega, and of course Blake were all in attendance and about half of them were already drunk off their asses.

"Cut the cake, broski! I want some cakey goodness." Reggie cheered as I handed Henry a knife.

_**Bang!**_ An explosion rang out from behind us as a group of monsters in bright cloaks of different colors strolled out of the smoking, yet still intact, front door.

The things that caught my eye were the pure white angel wings sprouting from their backs that looked exactly like mine.

"Looks like the fun is over..." Johnny groaned as Randy gripped his arm tighter.

Joshua materialized behind me as they stopped at the stairs. "Chow! The tribunal is on it's wa..." He paused when he realized they were in front of us. "Oh, looks like they're already here. This is troublesome..."

"Chow Devower. Blake Boggs. Johnathan Worthington III. We are the Tribunal of the Reaper's Game. Your assignments are ready." The red clad monster in the center stated as he floated some manila folders into our hands.

"Couldn't this have waited until I don't know... After the party when my house wasn't full of partially-innocent monsters that don't know shit about The Reaper's Game!?"

"Chow... You do realize that everyone that doesn't know about the game is frozen, right?" Johnny informed me.

I looked around at the mass of monsters stuck in ridiculous poses. These guys were good.

"So what's the mission?"

"It's really simple," the yellow clad monster began, "Your world only has one Reaper's Game at the moment, but there are more monsters than that one game can accommodate. Your mission is to establish at least 6 more games in your world in the designated locations we've marked in your folders."

"Normally, we'd have a Reaper's Game in every other city, but your world is on probation as it is." The monster in black snarked indifferently.

"Once that is done, your mission is complete and you may start the games. Those folders contain the information of all the monsters you'll need to recruit to run the games and where they're located." A blue clad female monster informed us as we opened the files. "Blake shall recruit the Producers, Johnathan gets the Conductors, and Chow instates the Composers."

"So they just find these guys and give them their jobs? Doesn't sound that hard." Eric chimed in from beside the cake.

"This won't be an easy task. Some monsters will take some convincing. Some might run away from the truth. Others might attack you. And even though they haven't realized it yet, their powers are just as active as yours are now, just a bit more unstable."

"So we have to fight a bunch of kids and their raw imagination? Well isn't this just peachy..." I cheered sarcastically.

"This is the turn of the century. If you don't get these people into their positions, then your world is gonna collapse." Joshua grimaced as he heard those words.

"Collapse? But the economy is thriving right now! How could it collapse?" Randy chirped from next to Johnny who was scanning his folder silently for info.

"That information is to be withheld until a later date. I hope you understand that if we tell you, then the future might distort."

"Fair enough. So is that it?" Blake asked the group of angels.

"No. You also need reapers. Their job is to test players and help protect the city in case of an emergency. You only really need to find yours. The other composers can choose their own."

"Okay. Anything else before I kick you guys out? This is a party and I'm getting sick of your faces."

"Right! You have 9 months and 14 days. Fail and face erasure. Good luck..."

Son of a shit! A timer etched itself into all three of our hands.

"Okay. Now get out." Joshua huffed as he pushed the tribunal to the door. "Later, Chow. And tell Henry I said Happy Birthday."

"But he's right... Henry?"

I looked around as the party sprung back to life, but it was missing its guest of honor.

* * *

I walked through the house about 5 minutes later looking for Henry after I was sure he was no longer in the room.

This was about to be his best birthday ever if I had anything to say about it.

"Henry! Where you at!?"

"I'm in the holo chamber!" Henry called back from the basement.

Down in my basement is where my cousin kept his bigger inventions like his experimental trucks and cannons. His crowning achievement though was the holo chamber.

The 12ft by 12ft metal cube was created to simulate anything perfectly, whether it be a burning building or a sunset on the beach.

I entered the room to find Henry sitting on a rocky cliff under the stars lazily shooting at targets I assumed had been set to appear at random, hitting the bullseye every time.

"Hey Chow... Have a seat."

"Why so glum, chum? It's your 19th birthday! We should be out running the streets." I asked him as I sat next to him.

"I've just been thinking... Remember the vow we made when we turned 10?"

"The one about never eating Aunt Rhonda's 12 cheese casserole on Thanksgiving?"

Henry glared at me. "**No**... The one about us becoming scarers." His tone then changed from irritated to somber. "I've been reflecting on it lately. A lot has changed in the past few years and so have we. And after what the tribunal said about the turn of the century, I don't think scaring is all that important anymore."

"I've been thinking that myself. After all the things I've been through, I don't think scaring is what I want to do for a living. Running Monstropolis is more important."

"We've been through a lot. Our friendship even endured when we got seperated. I've always had your back and now I want to help you through this part of your journey. The only thing I want for my birthday is for you to make me a reaper."

I choked on my own spit when he said that.

"W-what?! Do you realize how dangerous this shit is gonna be?"

"More dangerous than being in the mob?"

"I fought shit in that game that would make a hardened criminal shit his pants. I'd never forgive myself if you got hurt or died because of me,but if you really want this... I won't stop you."

I stood up and held my hand out to my best friend. "This is probably gonna smart."

Henry cringed in pain as a pair of black graffiti wings sprouted from his back and a timer etched into his hand.

"There... Only people in the UG or others like us can see your wings. Other than that, welcome to the team."

He popped his back into place and looked at me.

His smirk said it all, but his words didn't hurt either. "This is gonna be fun."

"Let's go back to the party. This is the last day before our sophomore year and our mission begins. We're making it count." I cheered as we left the room, the twinkling stars lighting up the desolate basement.

* * *

**Just the way I like to start a great fic. **

**With a great beginning... AND A BANG!**

** Next Chapter in a week! Review! X3**


	3. Back To Basics

**Sorry for being a day late... Completely forgot to upload yesterday... ^.^'**

**Let's get right into it.**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Back to Basics**

**Sulley's POV**

It was the first day back on campus and Chow had me and Mike take a day off work to move our stuff in.

The entire street was full of monsters returning to their frat homes and a few houses were being emptied.

Apparently two new fraternities were transferring in from Fear Tech and got the ok to move their stuff in before Rush Week. I wonder who they are.

"Hurry up! You're too slow!" Chow barked as we walked down Frat Row.

"You wouldn't be rushing me if you had to carry the bags."

The stack of luggage was taller than both of us and almost just as wide.

"Ugh... Fine. I'll help, you big baby." He huffed as the bags got 10x lighter.

"I'm never getting tired of that, am I?"

"Probably not. Now, let's go!"

We finally reached the house to find everyone, besides Henry, dressed in their OK gear waiting on the porch for us.

"Hey, guys! Why are we all outside?"

Sheepish grins and nervous tapping consumed the OKs.

"I'm the only one with a key, aren't I?" Chow asked the group. He was met with nods from everyone.

"We never really needed them until now." Don admitted as my boyfriend pulled a green and gold key from his pocket.

"I'll make copies today. Just don't lose yours." He chided as the door swung open.

* * *

"So tell me again how your still in the scaring program." I grinned as we entered our room.

"I just had to edit everyone's memories of that day and cut my part of the deal out of it. Simple stuff, really." He explained as he dropped onto our shared bed.

I decided to move into Chow's room before the semester started and Ms. Squibbles-Carlton decided to move back into her old house leaving us with 2 empty rooms.

"So you just messed with everyone's heads and stayed in the program?"

"Pretty much... It's not like I'm taking over the world or some shit like that."

His words didn't exactly reassure me like they were supposed to, but I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. He wouldn't abuse his power... Would he?

* * *

After everyone put their stuff away we regrouped in the common room.

"So how is everyone?"

"Just great," Squishy began, "But it's still kind of awkward having Don as my dad."

"It's not that bad..." Don deflated.

"And don't get me started on the rocking noises I had to endure every other day after they got back from their honeymoon. There's such thing as common courtesy, you know."

"It's not my fault your mom is the darn hottest woman on campus."

"Awkward..." Mike chimed in from his part of the couch. Art cringed at the thought.

"Understandable." I nodded.

"On a less scarring note, we've finally mastered sign language." The Perry twins stated in unison.

"Oh yeah?"

Suddenly, Chow began to move his hands as if he was having a seizure. The Perrys answered back with their own hand spasm causing Chow to laugh.

"Okay... You guys are legit."

"What'd you guys say?" I asked Chow, impatience clear in my voice.

"I just said Squishy is only mad because he hasn't reached 3rd base with Chip."

"And we said that he hasn't even stepped up to the plate."

Everyone except Squishy and Don were laughing, but the air in the room was light enough for them to know that we were just playing around.

"You guys are jerks." Squishy huffed playfully as he threw a pillow at Chow.

"Not my fault. I was born 40% jerk. Just enough to know when to stop."

We all went back and forth for a bit before Don caught our attention by clearing his throat.

"So... Down to business."

"Shouldn't we wait for Henry?" Mike asked Don as Chow stiffened up.

"If he wants to be late, then he misses out. Let's keep it going..." Chow growled dangerously low as he continued. "Now, we're down 2 members for the Scare Games. Looks like we're looking for pledges during Rush Week."

We all nodded as Mike decided to add to my statement. "But what kind of monsters are we looking for? Every frat has their own image. JOX is full of jocks, ROR had some of the scariest-looking students, and even HSS is a gothtopia for girls."

"Hmm... Maybe we could recruit the misfits?" Art pitched.

"Underdogs is a safer word for them. Our frat is full of them."

"True," Don agreed, "Now for the other order of business. I want to pass my presidency on to another member of the frat. Someone we've all grown attached to."

The room was in an uproar with many different sidebar conversations before Chow caught everyone's attention again.

"Who?" Mike asked. I'm surprised he wasn't making his usual acceptance speech by now.

"I think it world be for the better if I stepped down and Chow took my place."

Everything went in slow motion when I heard him say that. Why would he give Chow his position? And why so soon? This seems really fishy.

"Why me? Why give up your position at all?"

"Because I'm not exactly the one leading everyone and it's time the true leader gets his title. I would've chosen Mike, but he's not a student anymore. So I think you deserve the position." Don explained as he handed Chow an id card.

"Crap baskets!" Mike cursed as he slouched in his recliner.

"So this is really happening?"

"Yep. Simple as that."

"Sweet! Meeting adjourned."

Everyone went off to do their own thing as I stayed put with Chow.

"So... How hard was it to make yourself president of the frat?"

"What do you mean?" Chow asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Did you imprint on Don to make yourself president?"

"No! Why would you think that!?"

"Why would Don just give up his presidency so easily? I bet you added the Mike thing to throw suspicion off of you."

"Whoa, Big Blue. Where is this all coming from?"

"Maybe I'm worried this power you've got is changing you..." I admitted, fear dripping from my words.

"You don't trust me?"

"It's not that. I just-"

"So you don't trust me. That's reassuring."

"I trust you. I'm just worried the power is gonna warp your mind."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine..." Chow finally smiled again and kissed my nose.

"Pick up the pace, ladies! This sofa isn't moving itself!" A familiar voice barked from outside as we left to go witness the tongue lashing.

What we saw was far from that we expected. Henry was sitting on a red couch, Cleopatra-style, while a group of Thetas carried it into an empty frat house.

Chow's face went back to a scowl.

"Henry... The fuck is this?!" Chow practically howled as Henry hopped off the comfy throne.

"Hey, Sull. Chow, I can explain everything."

Electricity surged in Chow's fists and slowly surrounded us. "Start talking. You know I have a bad temper."

"Well, Danny transferred his frat to M.U. and asked me to help him move in. I'm sorry I missed the meeting..."

"Didn't look like you were working very hard."

"I was taking a break! I'm obligted to one of those..."

The power died down and Chow took a deep breath.

"Why is everyone riling me up today? I'll be back later. Don't wait up." Chow grunted as he slipped his headphones on and disappeared down the street.

"You think he'll be okay?" Henry asked me as I stared down the street.

For the first time since I started dating Chow, I honestly couldn't answer that question.

* * *

**Chow's POV**

"So what city is our first target?" Johnny asked me as we sat in the back room of The Blank Canvas after closing with Blake.

"First city is Growl Angeles. It's close by and seems like a good place to start." I replied as I rolled up the map on the table.

"What about our targets?"

"Greg Roarson, Composer. Marcos Dreary, Conductor. Yolinda Pain, Producer. They all know each other so it shouldn't be that hard to find them."

"Great. So how was everyone's first day back?" Blake asked.

"I'd rather forget it. It wasn't that good."

"Let me guess," Johnny began, "Sulley thinks the new power is going to change you."

"Yeah. Randy said the same thing?"

"Quite the opposite. He thinks it'll be a change of pace for me. He trusts my judgment." He explained as he stretched his arms.

I thought back to earlier and had to hold back a few tears. How could he not trust me? I'm not that bad... Am I?

"But think about it. Johnny was already a leader before he took the job as Conductor. Randy knows how he handles having power. It all comes with the job. Just don't take it to heart." Blake stated.

"You're right... We leave first thing Saturday morning." I instructed as we separated and went our own seperate ways.

* * *

As I strolled through the darkness of the park, moonlight streaking through the trees, a deep dark voice echoed inside me.

"**_He doesn't trust you... He never has... But why would he? You're a monster. A truly evil being... A freak._**"

"That may be your opinion, Ray, but I believe that he's just scared for me."

"**_Scared for you? Or scared for himself..._**"

"Uh... Well..."

"_**Exactly... Just stick with me and no one will ever hurt you again.**_"

"No! You're not warping my mind... Not again." I thought to myself as I finally reached Frat Row.

* * *

**Whew... Next Chapter on time hopefully ^.^'**


	4. Rush Week Shenanigans

**Now we get to the fun part... Heheheh...**

**RUSH WEEK!**

**Also shout out to BadgerWolf who is also making a slash fic. It's JohnnyxRandall and it's amayzah!**

**And I'm still writing for my one shot emporium, The Summer Days. So go check that out.**

**Now...**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Rush Week Shenanigans**

**Chow's POV**

The first week was pretty uneventful. My Scaring Trends course was just basic review and the mandatory Intro To Door Tech class was monotonous at best.

Just a bunch of lecturing and no hands on work as of yet, but the following week was Rush Week and I was determined to pick up 2 new primo underdogs for our champion squad.

The fact of the matter is, we actually tied with ROR last year due to Joshua's interference.

I had no play in that. It was the dean's decision.

I woke on Monday to an empty room.

"James? You there?" I called out as I hopped off the bed and walked to the desk.

"Don't hurt me..." A disembodied high-pitched voice cried from nowhere.

"W-who's there?"

"Don't take my soul..."

"What the fuck!? Stop that!"

"Don't touch me!"

All of a sudden, purple arms sprouted from my art wall.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed as I fell back onto the floor. I completely forgot I had power over reality due to my morning muck brain.

"Oh my gawhd! That was the best reaction ever! Priceless!" I heard Randy wail as his purple reptilian body appeared in front of me.

Sulley and Johnny walked out the closet holding a tablet while Randy showed me the voice modulator he used to prank me.

"You guys are dicks... But I gotta respect the tenacity it took to pull this prank knowing I'd do everything in my power to get my revenge."

Their cackles and laughter died down and were replaced with fear faces.

"Kidding. I'll let this prank slide," I began as I laid a chaste kiss on my lover's lips, "But don't push your luck. Next time I'm out for blood."

"Right. So what's your plan for getting members? We've got nothing." Randy asked me as Johnny punched him in the arm.

"Don't tell them that!"

"I've got a plan, but it's a secret. Just watch what happens on Friday night before our party."

"What plan? You haven't told me anything." Sulley whined.

"Because I haven't told anyone." I replied.

"Does it have to do with the thing you left in my room?" Johnny inquired.

"Yes it does. And the list. So do what it says."

Sulley gave me a weird look, so I playfully shoved him on the bed.

"I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait until Friday."

"But you told Johnny..." He tried to hit me with the puppy dog eyes.

"I gave Johnny a list and sticks. He has no clue why he has them. Be patient." I replied sternly.

"Okay." He pouted. "I gotta get to work anyways..."

"Then why are you still here?"

A moment of silence passed before Randy broke it.

"Awkward..."

"Well, it wasn't until you said something." Johnny told his boyfriend.

"C'mon Randy. Let's get to class." I teleported my bag onto my shoulder and left the room.

"Damn... What was that about?" Johnny asked.

"I dunno. He's been acting more distant ever since we moved back in..." Sulley replied as he watched my retreating form.

* * *

Friday snuck up on me pretty quickly and by then, Rush Week was in full swing.

All greek life on campus was either cutting loose or out recruiting new members for the Scare Games.

Sadly, no one had tried to pledge our frat yet, but, as always, people were aiming for ROR as if they were gods among monsters.

Johnny threw a party on Wednesday that I decided to skip so I could finish up my plans for today.

Sulley, Mike, and the rest of the frat on the other hand decided to party it up with his frat.

I was putting the finishing touches on my rough sketch of a child's door for class when a thump alerted me to a presence at the door.

I walked downstairs and opened the door to a red-scaled monster holding a clipboard. A stage was set up in between my frat and Johnny's.

"Sign for the stage?" The bored looking lizard said as he handed me the papers.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No prob. Later." He strolled down the stairs and back to his pick up truck as I closed the door.

"Showtime..."

"So you're ready for the concert?" Johnny's voice inquired from behind me.

"I should be asking you that. I've been ready for 2 weeks."

"Let's knock 'em dead."

We walked out the dorm towards the stage for some last minute decorating.

* * *

One of the perks of being Composer is that you can spread news almost instantly.

By that night, everyone knew about the concert taking place on Frat Row followed by a party at the OK house.

The only other frat that had plans that night was ROR and they were entwined with mine.

The crowd around the stage got quiet as my band took the stage.

"Hello, Monster's University! Today is a special day," I began, "It marks the date that ROR and OK become brother fraternities."

"I support this." Johnny chimed in on his mic.

"I'm Chow, the new president of Oozma Kappa, lead vocals and back up bass. I've got the president of Roar Omega Roar, Johnny Worthington III, on guitar, Randy Boggs on drums and Henry Wong on lead bass. And together we are Roar Omega Kappa! ROK for short."

"Our first song goes out to those students that feel like they're different from everyone else."

Randy counted us off as he played the intro for the song.

_**(Introduced Species-Hands Like Houses)**_

_**We don't belong here.**_

_**In a way we are all connected, threaded together.**_

_**In a way we are all suspended, bound going nowhere.**_

_**Wake up, walk on the wires. Defeat and define.**_

_**Wake up, evolve and escape, Unravel, unmake yourself.**_

_**We speak in tongues and we walk on the wires between, we don't belong here.**_

_**We are the sleeping sickness, the dancing dreams, we don't belong here.**_

_**We're invaders from the inside, we're survivors in silver skin.**_

_**Shapeless, we move, unwinding the wires between, we don't belong here.**_

The crowd was going wild. They were hanging on my every word, but as I looked out into the crowd, I didn't see what I was looking for.

_**So we'll follow, follow down each knotless fathom to the end.**_

_**No more hollow, hollow sounds of echoes, echoes in our heads.**_

_**Wake up, walk on the wires. Connect and combine.**_

_**Wake up, react and reshape, untangle, unmake yourself.**_

_**We speak in tongues and we walk on the wires between, we don't belong here.**_

_**We are the sleeping sickness, the dancing dreams, we don't belong here.**_

_**We're invaders from the inside, we're survivors in silver skin.**_

_**Shapeless, we move, unwinding the wires between, we don't belong here.**_

_**It's been a long, long night and we're still learning how to survive.**_

_**Will you walk with me awhile, and see a world with brand new eyes?**_

_**We see the sights, and we're fighting for our lives.**_

_**Will you run? Will you run? Will you run?**_

(It's no longer survival of the fittest, now that everyone survives. But we don't want to survive... ...We want to live.)

As I took a second glance, I saw what I was looking for. Three monsters made their way behind the stage as if they were called towards it to sit and wait for me.

_**In a way we are all connected, threaded together.**_

_**In a way we are all suspended...**_

_**We speak in tongues and we walk on the wires between, we don't belong here.**_

_**We are the sleeping sickness, the dancing dreams, we don't belong here.**_

_**We're invaders from the inside, we're survivors in silver skin.**_

_**Shapeless, we move, unwinding the wires between, we don't belong here.**_

As the song ended, I watched the crowd give us a standing ovation. Then, I saw something I wish I could've repressed.

Sulley was hardcore lip locking with a blonde-haired female monster in the 3rd row of monsters.

The anger boiled over me as I grabbed Henry by the arm.

"You can take a break. I've got this song..." I whispered, the edge clear in my voice.

"I hope you know what you're doing. This may be a misunderstanding..." Henry replied as he slipped the bass off his shoulder.

"THAT is not a misunderstanding. That's a giant 'fuck you' to the face."

"Randy, Johnny, we're playing Liar as our encore."

"What happened to Headstrong?"

"Things change... Just trust my judgment." I explained as I walked back up to the mic.

"Our next and last song goes out to the jackass in the 3rd row. Don't bother trying to apologize. That fake shit won't work on me." I growled as I started it off this time.

Sulley looked up and waited for the song to start.

_**(Liar-One Ok Rock)**_

_**What do you want from me? Just let me breathe a little.**_

_**What do you want to see? Me ni mieru mono?**_

_**What do you want to believe? Still nothing can be settled.**_

_**Hold on your words you say It's no good.**_

_**Nani wo motome soshite nani wo ukeireru?**_

_**Futatsu ni hitotsu! Boku ni wa mada sore I don't know (I don't know)**_

_**Tonari de warau kimi wa**_

_**Hey Liar! Hey Liar! What do you think of living without me?**_

_**Hey Liar! Hey Liar! Nani ga uso de dore ga shinjitsu?**_

_**Must be a dream I see marude deja vu no you**_

_**Trying so hard to know inside of you**_

_**Staring your eyes to feel kono omoi ga todoku youni to Negau kedo risou to wa urahara So cold (So cold)**_

_**Tonari de hohoemu kimi...**_

_**Hey Liar, Hey Liar Are mo kore mo uso jya mou**_

_**I'm tired, so tired! What do you think of living without me?**_

_**There's nothing left to bleed. There's nothing left to bleed. My heart can't take this anymore.**_

_**There's nothing left to bleed. There's nothing left to bleed. There's nothing left to bleed. My heart can't take this anymore.**_

_**There's nothing left to bleed. There's nothing left to bleed. My heart can't take this anymore.**_

_**Hey Liar! Hey Liar! What do you think of living without me?**_

_**Nee Liar, Oh yea Liar! Todomaru koto wa muimi?**_

As the song ended, Sulley had a smirk plastered on his face as he walked off with the blonde girl.

"Grr... Johnny. Could you tell the three monsters behind the stage to wait for me after the party is over. I've got a big blue problem."

"Can do." Johnny gave me a thumbs up as I hopped off the stage and ran after the furry asshole that hurt me.

* * *

After I was out of sight, I teleported around the corner from him, ready to confront him, but his conversation stopped me dead.

"So you think he bought it? His composer powers shouldn't be able to see through this ruse." The Sulley look-alike asked the blonde monster.

"Of course he did. You're surrounded by his essence. There's no way he could possibly know."

"You underestimate me, you friggin psychos." I added as they turned to me.

"It was really dumb what you two did... Now I'm angry and anger blows out the torch of the mind. Logically speaking, I'm a crazy fucking beast."

"Stay back! We work for a composer on the other side of the dimensional plane. He sent us to throw your game off and make you fail your mission." The Sulley imposter explained as he shed the disguise and appeared in his own 5'7, lanky, red scaled body.

"Give me a name and I won't completely turn you inside out."

"His name is Yamato Hotsuin."

"Okay. And what part of the world does he live in?"

"Nagoya, Japan. He runs a company there. You're boyfriend is tied up in the Monster's Inc. supply closet. Now let us go!"

"Leave before I light you on fire..." I drawled as they vanished into thin air.

"So someone wants me to fail. Looks like we better get a move on before they try some shit like this again."

I made my way back to the house, just now remembering that I had 3 pledge offers waiting for me.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**Damn... I'm getting good at cliffhangers! XD**

**Next Chapter MONDAY!**

**I think... X3**


	5. New Recruits

**Sorry for being like a lifetime late...**

**Still writing for my one shot emporium, The Summer Days. So go check that out.**

**And I was busy all last week... College Problems.**

**Now...**

**CHAPTAH STARTO!**

**(By the way, this might be my best chapter soo far XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**New Recruits**

**Sulley's POV**

Darkness... That's all I could see from where I was.

If the ringing in my ears was any sign of what happened, I was jumped.

The memories slowly drifted back as I sliced the ropes from my torso and tore the tape from my chapped lips.

**3 hours ago**

_**I left the mail room with Mike around 6 so we could get back in time for Chow's surprise on campus.**_

_**"I tell ya Sull, old pal of mine, that Celia Mae at the front desk likes me." Mike swooned as we rounded a corner. **_

_**"Riiiight..." I answered. Then I realized I forgot the gift I got Chow. "Shit! Be right back, Miley!"**_

_**I dashed back to the room where I noticed something was off. The mail sorter as still on.**_

_**"Umm... That's not right..."**_

_**I walked over and shut it off when a wet rag was put over my face.**_

_**"Chloro..." I slurred as the drug took effect and I lost all feeling in my body.**_

_**"Sleep, gentle giant. I'm just gonna borrow your looks for a bit." a shrill voice cooed as a needle was pushed into my left arm.**_

_**The pain was excruciating, even with the chloroform slowly subduing me due to my body type.**_

_**"We got the sample. Now what?" another unsure voice asked the shrill one.**_

_**"Bind and gag him, then dump him in the closet... Someone'll find him eventually and it'll be too late by then."**_

_**I was tied up, had my mouth covered with tape, dragged down the hall and chucked into the janitor's closet.**_

_**The impact with the floor made me lose consciousness.**_

* * *

I stood up on shaky legs and wobbled to the door.

"Locked... Damn. Wait! The thing Chow gave me. The thing I'm not supposed to leave home without..." I thought to myself as he reached under his bushy leg fur and pulled out a pouch strapped to his ankle.

Inside was a small stone. I had no clue how this stone was gonna get me out of this jam.

Suddenly, a small flare shot out of the rock and through the door.

"I guess that's all it does..." I sighed as I slid it back into the bag and attached it to my leg again.

A few seconds later, the door shook.

Suddenly, the door flew right off its hinges and there stood Chow.

"I got your flare! You okay?" Chow asked me as he looked me over.

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy."

"I'm surprised you're still standing. You've lost a shit ton of blood." Chow stated as he showed me a red finger.

"How much?"

"About 70%, but don't worry. I got this."

Almost instantly, I felt blood flow into my arm where the mystery person stuck the needle and seal up.

"Thanks, babe."

"Don't thank me..." Chow replied sharper than I thought he would. "It's my fault this happened to you."

Realization dawned on me. Chow was a moving target for trouble, even more now than he originally was, and I'm a target by association. So is everyone else we love and cherish. I wondered how long it would be until someone got axed.

Suddenly, I felt moisture on my shoulder.

I looked up to find Chow silently crying on my shoulder.

"This won't happen again. Just please... Please don't leave me." He shakily pleaded as he gripped my arms.

I couldn't believe my eyes... My boyfriend, the toughest baddest monster trucker I've ever met even more so than my dad, was crying on me and asking me not to leave. That thought never even crossed my mind...

"Why would I leave? A little blood loss and a concussion can't keep me down." I snarkily replied in an attempt to break the tension. It worked.

"You masochist! You're lucky you're cute or I'd take offense to that." He jokingly shouted as he punched me in the arm. "C'mon. Let's go home...

* * *

**Chow's POV**

After I found my lost boyfriend, we flew out the ceiling of one of the scare floors seeing as the factory was supposed to be closed.

We landed at Sulley's car, which Mike was fast asleep inside.

When we reached the garage of the frat house, Mike finally woke up.

"*grumble* Where were you, fuzzball? You went back to get something and took forever getting it." Mike queried, a bit irritated from being kept waiting.

"He knocked his head on a small doorway. Now let's get inside before the party's over." I stated as we filed out into the packed kitchen.

It seemed like the entire Frat Row was at our party.

"Oh, right! We got some new recruits so why don't you come say hey." I added as we maneuvered into the living room/dance floor.

Monsters from all different frats and sororities were greeting me, talking the party up and complimenting me on my performance earlier.

Towards the back, there was a velvet rope with a bouncer and a few monsters on the other side of it sitting on a velvet couch.

I shooed the guard to the side as I opened the rope to Mike and Sulley.

Behind the rope, the booming music was muffled, a result of the force field I set up so I don't have to shout to talk to people.

"Guys... Let me introduce our new pledges." The three monsters in green and gold cloaks stood up and pulled off their hoods.

The first monster was a 6'4 wolf with gray fur, sharp teeth, prescription glasses covering his blue irises and dulled claws. "This is Rob Howler, Scaring Major and Freshman. He's attempted to pledge 3 frats before ours and we're the only one who saw his potential."

The next monster was a 6 foot snow tiger with long gleaming white fangs, green eyes, blue stripes as opposed to the normal black ones, and a scar over his left eye. "This is Burton Payne, Scaring Major and Sophomore. He's never really thought much about greek life or being in a frat, but he's decided to be apart of our frat after a year of mulling it over.

The last monster was a 5'8 hawk with green feathers, buff arms, silver eyes, and a patch of grey on the base of his neck. "This is Jake Pearson, Scaring Major, Sophomore and Brock's brother. He wasn't really sure any fraternity would take him seriously because of who his brother is, but I'm willing to give him a chance."

The monsters all took a seat after I introduced them all.

"So these are the new additions to the family," Mike began, "Can't say I don't see the potential. Good on you, Chow. We got a team now."

"Thank you, but it's all up to them to bring their A-game."

"We won't let you down." Rob spoke up, sounding a little unsure of himself.

"I hope so," I replied with a sincere grin, "I really do want you guys in our brotherhood, but I can't do the work for you."

* * *

We sat and talked for a bit before a familiar figure entered the VIP area.

"Chow!"

"Johnny! How are you!" I greeted the purple horned monster as he stepped aside for a monster that was standing behind him.

He looked like a dragon basilisk hybrid. Standing at 7'10 he had black scales with red chest and underbelly scales. His tail was 9 feet long and the spikes on the back of his head varied in length from 2-6 inches. He only wore a black shirt and black jeans. Like most monsters, he preferred to be shoeless.

"This is my newest pledge, Vince Von Blaze. He was the only one that was relatively scary. He's definitely ROR material." Johnny explained as I looked him over again.

"Hey," He greeted me. "Word on the street is you're the strongest monster on campus besides Johnny, of course. I want to test that rumor out." Vince calmly stated as we locked eyes.

"But can you fight on my level? I need to know that before I can go all out."

"That's why he brought me by. I'm here for a friendly sparring match."

"Then let's get going," I told him as I turned back to my pledges. "You guys are free to take the cloaks off and party. Don't let anyone know you're pledging us. Your initiation is tomorrow, but for now, have fun."

They all nodded as they slid the garments off revealing surprisingly stylish clothes.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

Johnny, Vince and I stood in the OK house backyard. It was built for relaxation, but had a huge open yard Henry set aside for sparring when it wasn't used for picnics.

"Johnny wouldn't have brought you over if you didn't have some skills," I began as I took a defensive stance. "Now, show me your moves."

"Captain Falcon? Really?" Vince deadpanned.

"Just show me what you got."

"Okay then..."

He charged me and started throwing different punches and kicks at me, each hit becoming more vicious. The whole time all I did was block his predictable switch-ups.

I was thrown for a loop when he swung his tail at me, but I was still relatively unharmed.

"Okay. You're good at hand to hand combat. Now for some crazy shit. Let's see if you can hang with my power play." I stated as I coated my fists in electricity.

I shot a bolt at him to test the waters and was surprised to see it deflected by a black tendril.

"Watch me work." Vince smirked as dark energy started leaking from his arm. It materialized into a black scythe.

I pulled out his kunai in response.

"Now this is a fight!"

Dark magic and lighting clashed without their owners even being visible. The speedy display was loud, but the party drowned out the noise.

"Okay. Just one last test." I said as I summoned my angel wings.

"I got wings too." Vince shot back as he extended his draconic wings.

"Jesus Beam!" I pulled out my phone and pointed the screen at Vince, sending a beam of pure energy in his direction.

"Dark Blast!" Vince pointed his scythe at me and sent his own beam of energy hurdling towards mine.

The attacks clashed causing an explosion that shook the house.

All monsters in the yard were flat on their backs.

"Ugh... That was awesome..." I gargled as I shot up from my laid out position, completely fine minus a few nicks and cuts.

"That power... Where did you get it?" Vince coughed out as he moved into a sitting position, seemingly more worn out than me.

"I told you he was the real deal." Johnny chided as he helped the hybrid to his feet.

"So are you done or do you want round two?"

Vince put his hands up. "I'm done for now, but I'll be back for a rematch."

"I'll be waiting. I might just call you_ first_." I grinned as we shook hands.

A spark shot between us causing our hands to break contact.

"Weird..." I thought as we filed back into the house to enjoy the end of the party, unaware that a certain someone had witnessed the entire exchange.

* * *

**Damn... I'm getting good at cliffhangers! XD**

**Next Chapter MONDAY!**

**I think... X3**


End file.
